Rise
by Shopaholic 3547
Summary: How would you like it if you landed yourself in an all-out mafia catfight over a bunch of half-rings that look like you could buy them for 50 cents in a supermarket machine? Yeah. It's not the most fun thing on the planet. But hey, it could be worse.


**A.N. Apparently I have decided to go back to writing again~ Also, I'm really sorry about deleting my other story, Aspettatetiva, for those of you who read it. Anyways, I'm sure all of you have forgotten it by now so whatever. –shrug- This is a new story with a better plotline. I think. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

Fucking squirrel.

Was it really that hard, not to throw the stupid acorn for a few more seconds until she safely passed under the tree?

Beniko glared up at the damned chattering furface up in the trees and rubbed at the fast-forming lump on her head while seething. _Go die in a fire ant infested hole you worthless son of a motherfucking overweight bitch of a tree rat with a skanky tail. _Yeah. She was raging. Not only had the squirrel thrown an acorn at her head, it just happened that she was carrying a load of papers back from some random unnamed place to her school. For detention. Life apparently hated her that much. And the papers were scattered all over the floor, taunting her as the wind picked them up and set them down where they were _just _out of reach if she sat down and collected all of them. You know what that means, right? It meant that she had to _move_ to get the few last pieces of paper.

So this is something like this happened during the day.

* * *

Flashback

"…_so for the final answer, it should be x=134.56 and y=34.9." Beniko finished reciting from her notes. She sat down and adjusted her glasses, waiting for the teacher to confirm that her answer was correct. Instead, her soon-to-be-successful moment was ruined as some fucking dynamite came flying through the window, accompanied by some shouts of, "Don't you dare hurt the Tenth!" and the cool tone of their demon Disciplinary Committee leader saying, "I'll bite you to death, herbivore."_

_And what happened next? Yeah, the dynamite did what all good dynamite were expected to do. It exploded._

_Smoke flew everywhere and the students coughed and immediately ran out the door, which was hanging on a loose hinge because of the explosion and slowly swinging back and forth. Beniko just sat there in her seat, just taking everything in and sighing. A year ago, this would've been accounted for as a terrorist attack or something, but ever since that Gokudera Hayato tranferred, things got all smoky and explosiony. And it wasn't fun. _

_To Beniko, that Gokudera guy seemed to always be full of smoke and fire. In more ways than one. Once, she caught a glimpse of him with a cigarette in his mouth on the rooftop, a split second before Hibari came with his flying tonfas and hit him so hard in the face that the cigarette flew out of his mouth and gave him a big black and purple bruise on his face for a week. And often, she catches him blowing up on the school's baseball ace, Yamamoto, and insulting him in a language so colorful that she decided to keep a journal to record his insults in the hopes of using them on someone else. And there was the dynamite. No explanation on that, and how he gets them pass the school security. But then again, since when did the school security ever do anything? All they do is sit there and be fat and stare creepily at passing students._

_She slumped in her seat. She hated moving from place to place. She hated gym. She knew, and everyone else knew, that her stamina was about as the same as a toddler. Beniko, being the oh-so-smart person she was, decided to take off her glasses and take a nap on her desk._

_So she did. Surrounded by flames and smoke._

End Flashback

* * *

She sneezed, shifting a few papers. Beniko mournfully looked up at the sky and wearily dropped to her knees and began to collect the papers one by one, taking her time. After all, there was no need to hurry back to the hellhouse they call a school, right? If she delayed her return and wasted time, she could go home sooner and get away with doing the least work possible. Her detention would end at 6:00. Right now, it was 5:30.

Oh yes, she forgot to mention how she got into detention. At first, the principal said that it was bad enough that she didn't follow the rest of the class outside and away from the fire. The teachers claimed that it was a fire drill with an actual fire, but if you asked her, there were definitely no alarms or an orderly exit from the school. Everyone was screaming their heads off like chickens without heads or coughing their lungs out. So she got one of those brain-melting teacher lectures and just barely got away with not having to write a five page essay on listening to instructions and the dangers of fire on the human body. She did, however, have to write up a one page report explaining why the hell she was napping in a burning classroom. Sounds like fun. Yay.

Back to the detention. Apparently, she had decided to be a good student and PRETEND to be ashamed of sleeping in a fiery math class, and "act like she would be good for the rest of the day to make up for the mistake she made". So she was being all "good" and "well-behaved" and getting her lunch like any other normal student. She was about to go back to her seat with her tray full of moldy spaghetti and meatballs when some pervert came up and tried to creep on her. She couldn't help it. She whirled around and kicked him…like a boss, straight into the garbage bin. And for good measure, she dumped her crap excuse for a lunch into the can with the pervert still in it. Beating up perverts and creepers was her favorite hobby.

And yeah…she got detention after that. Long story short, the principal started ranting at Beniko and eventually he calmed down on his own when she wasn't responding. But she hadn't been listening- Beniko was busy at that time looking at the principal's mustache. She noted that, when the guy was ranting and all angry and stuff, his mustache jumped up and down like it was high on Sharpie and cotton candy. Haha. And the principal had a pimple right next to his eyebrow hair. It's fun to stare at the flaws on people's faces when they're angry. Anyways, that's how she landed herself in one of the most hellish moments of her life.

She had picked up the last of the papers and checked the time…and promptly passed out. Oh dear, time hadn't passed so quickly, had it? Last she checked, it was 5:30. Now, it was 7:00. What the heck? Her mind came to a single, horrifyingly horrible conclusion.

She had overstayed her detention.

No. Impossible. She was always the type of person to start things on time, and end things on time. So what happened? Her legs seemed to skim the ground as she got one of those unusual bursts of stamina that came from who-knows-where. No way. This was unheard of. These were one of those rare times when she felt full of energy that never seemed to run out. Strange, these moments only happened when she came to catastrophic conclusions like overstaying a boring visit or in this case, detention. Yeah.

Her stamina high ran out, and she found herself panting against the school gate, leaning heavily against the cold bricks for support as she tried to breathe without passing out. She neatly stacked the papers next to her and sat down, her legs unable to hold herself up any longer. As she sat there, hobo-style, leaning against a shadowy school, it would be no wonder if someone walked passed her, saw her, and had a heart attack. She knew, don't ask how, but she _knew_ that her hair was a mess, most likely sticking out everywhere, in that annoying electric-shock way. Not to say that she was ugly with that hairstyle, but seriously, what girl wants to go around looking like they just wrestled a live wire?

And then that was when IT happened. Even 10 years from now, she still shudders at what happened back when she was being a breathless dump that was leaning against the school.

So this is what happened. As she sat there, her breathing evening out gradually and her vision no longer dotted on the edges with black, she dimly heard an explosion. Instinctively, she thought of another dynamite explosion caused by a certain delinquent (who she really hated and hoped would get kicked out of the school one day), but she realized a split second later that it was well passed school hours. So what had happened? She lifted her head and looked around. Nothing seemed out of the norm…wait was that a burst of blue over there? That can't be right…Maybe it was a very early firework show practice for Independence Day for Americans. Don't ask how the hell she knows about the dumb holiday for Americans. It was all to be blamed on her USA-obsessed history teacher. Beniko wouldn't have been surprised if her teacher was there, doing some sort of tribal dance around the explosions to honor the holiday. She tried to believe it as best as she could, but she knew she couldn't fool herself into believing something that ridiculous. The Fourth of July was at least 5 months off. (Courtesy of the teacher screaming like a drill sergeant and hammering random facts about the Revolutionary War into their heads. Honestly, who cares about the United States? They were Japanese.) Beniko knew that she should find out what it was. But apparently her instincts and survival skills were screaming at her to run and get the hell out of this area.

_Just watch it be a dumb firework show, _Beniko chided herself. But then the smarter and more curious side of her popped in.

_Yeah, but what if it's something worth exploring? Maybe it's a signal for something._

Then she smacked herself. Common sense, common sense. _If it's a signal, it can be good or bad. If it's good, which I highly doubt, then it'll be safe to stay. If it's bad, which I'm sure it's 80% true, then I'd better get out of here. And what if that crazy teacher is calling down the spirit of Thomas Jefferson?_

Beniko just stood there like an idiot, holding a stack of papers in her arms and staring off into space like a retard while these two sides of her were fighting over her next course of actions. Leaves blew off of trees and swirled around her before landing on the ground.

_I still want to find out what it is…a flash of blue isn't normal. _Her other self was still being stubborn.

_EXACTLY WHY IT'S BETTER NOT TO GO. STAY HERE. _

In the end, she decided to just go against her instincts and happily dropped the heavy load of papers into a nearby trash can, toddling over to where the unorthodox flash of blue happened.

And you know what she saw? She saw exactly 3 things before she passed out.

One. She saw the happy-go-lucky baseball ace of the school holding a sword. A legit, real sword. And he had an expression that would give his fangirls a depression for a lifetime. That expression could kill.

Two. She saw the school loser, Tsunayoshi Sawada, being held at gunpoint by a baby wearing a suit and fedora hat. And normally, she would've laughed at the fact that he was cowering before a baby with a very fake-looking gun, if it weren't for the fact that she could hear the baby talking to Tsuna with very complicated vocabulary, besides the usual goo-goo-gah-gahs. Besides, that unnatural baby had this glint in his two eyes that seemed a _bit _too dangerous and sadistic to be just normal mischief.

Three. You know that blue flash? Yes. Apparently, as she watched this horrifying scene before her for the approximate 30 seconds before passing out, she found out that it _cut_. With blood gushing out of the wounds it sliced.

One note. If you were to get attacked by a rabid dog or penguin, and started to bleed, don't expect any help from Beniko. Most of the time, she'll pass out at the sight of that red liquid seeping out from the cut. However, occasionally she'll get this crazy look in her eyes and start lecturing you, disappointed-mother style, about how blood was supposed to stay inside the body and not out. And that doesn't really help when you're lying on the floor and spazzing as the rabid animal keeps attacking you.

And with that final note, she did the usual and passed out. The last thing she saw was a flash of blond and the smell of…turtle?

* * *

**A.N. THE END! How do you like it so far? No Mary Sue this time around~ Review please. I appreciate it.**


End file.
